For What It's Worth
by gapeach22
Summary: In an AU, Mellie has divorced her abusive husband and is on her way to London. Fitz is already in London and putting his life back together. Both are looking for love and a new family. So, what happens when the two meet and decide to take a chance again? Do they fall in love? Do they go their separate ways? Especially, when they discover that Fitz's ex-wife, Olivia, is pregnant...
1. Introduction

"For What It's Worth…"

Hey Guys! Here's a new story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>As Mellie scrolled through the headlines on her tablet, she shook her head and cursed herself silently for being that stupid. "<em>How did I not know?<em>" she thought to herself. "_Thirteen years of my life gone down the drain! I should have known better._" She believed that the huge divorce settlement would bring her some type of comfort, but it didn't. It only made things worse. In her mind, the settlement was more like hush money than mad money. While Charles was more than generous in her alimony…after being blackmailed by Cyrus of course…and in the splitting of the mutual assets, she couldn't help but feel like it wasn't enough for what he put her through.

"Mrs. Vanderbilt," called a young woman as she tiptoed into Mellie's study. "Mrs. Vanderbilt?"

Mellie looked up to find her assistant nervously rocking on the heels of her feet. "Yes, Jeannie?" She answered as her fingers continued to run across her tablet searching for the headlines pertaining to the divorce. She wanted know how bad the media was raking her over the coals today.

"The movers are here, and I need to know what's going to London and what's going to back home to North Carolina…"

"Jeannie, everything is going to North Carolina. The place in London is already furnished." Mellie glanced back at her tablet and continued scrolling the headlines.

"Oh," she muttered. "…and Governor Beene is here. He wants to speak with you…"

Mellie took deep breath and leaned back in her chair. Cyrus Beene was the last person that she wanted to see right now. "Ugh," she grunted. "Give me a few more minutes, and I will be right out." The young woman nodded her head in acknowledgement and left as quietly as she came in.

Mellie looked up at the vaulted ceiling and closed her eyes, so she could gather her thoughts before meeting with Cyrus. "_You can do this,_" she thought to herself. "_The worst part is over. You made it through that terrible marriage…and the messy divorce. You can handle __**one**__ social visit from Cyrus Beene_." As she stood up from her chair, she smoothed the wrinkles out of her charcoal slacks and adjusted her pearls. She quickly walked through the study and down the stairs to the living room.

"Uncle Cyrus," she smiled as she reached out for his hands "How are you? How are James and baby Ella?"

"Hey kiddo," greeted Cyrus as he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a hug. "They're fine. Ella just started walking, so we're baby proofing the mansion right now. And James is James. He has really taken this First Gentleman thing to a completely different level. What can I say? My husband _loves_ going over the top! You should stop by the mansion sometime. I know that they both miss you-"

"Uncle Cy," interrupted Mellie as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I miss them too, but I just need some time to myself to figure things out. I want to stay out of the public spotlight, and a trip to the governor's mansion wouldn't be in my best interest."

"I know." Cyrus leaned down and placed a kiss on Mellie's forehead. "But, we're family. There is no judging at the Beene-Novak household. We _love_ you, and we just want what's best for you…"

"I know," whispered Mellie as she squeezed Cyrus a little bit tighter. "Anyways, what are you doing in Manhattan? Because the last time I checked, the governor's mansion is in Albany…unless you had it moved." She asked questioningly.

"No, it's still in Albany," answered Cyrus. " I stopped by because I need you to sign some papers." Cyrus unwrapped his arms from around Mellie's waist and reached into his coat pocket. "It's just a basic nondisclosure clause and the property transfer agreement for the Newport cottage." Cyrus handed over the papers and watched as Mellie read over them.

"Then, everything will be over?" Mellie asked hopefully as she started pacing around the living room.

"Yes," answered Cyrus with a weak smile as he took a seat on the sofa.

Mellie grabbed a pen off the coffee table and quickly scribbled her name on the dotted lines. Once she finished, she handed Cyrus the papers and exhaled deeply. "It's over."

"It's over," confirmed Cyrus as Mellie took a seat next to him. For the next few minutes, they sat in silence and watched the movers pack up the apartment. It wasn't until Cyrus's detail knocked on the door that they came back down to earth. "Well," started Cyrus. "That's my cue. I guess it's time for me to go." Cyrus stood up, buttoned his blazer, and walked towards the front door. "For what it's worth…" He called over his shoulder as he began turning the knob. "It wasn't your fault. Real men don't bully their wives, and they definitely don't have affairs with escorts. Don't worry, Charles will get his one day…and you will love again, and it will be the best thing that ever happened to you. I promise. Good luck in London kiddo." Without another word, Cyrus opened the front door and quickly shut it. As he forced his way through the crowd and to his motorcade, he was met by a mob of reporters and mind-numbing camera flashes.

_"Governor Beene!" yelled an ABC reporter. "How is Mrs. Vanderbilt today? Is she okay? Did she try to commit suicide?" _

_"What about the settlement?" asked another one. "Is it true that Mrs. Vanderbilt will now own the Biltmore estate and Newport cottage?"_

_ "Governor Beene!" screamed a New York Times columnist. "Do you have any comment on the drug abuse allegations made by Mr. Vanderbilt on Anderson Cooper last week?"_

Cyrus shook his in disbelief. "_What vultures!"_ he thought to himself as he climbed into the SUV. "_…and that damn Charles is going to pay for this!" _Cyrus hit his hand on the window and took a deep to calm his rage. Maybe sending Mellie to London was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in London…<p>

As Abby placed the last bowl on the table, her teenage sons rushed into kitchen. Somehow, they always had sixth sense when it came to these things. They immediately started loading their plates with food.

"Stop," she ordered as she poured another cup of coffee. "You guys know the deal. No eating until _everyone _is at the table…"

"Who's missing?" asked Grant as he looked around. "Dad's at work already…Gage is in the playpen…and Grayson is right here. Who's missing?"

"I don't know," teased Abby. "I _thought_ we had an extra houseguest. You know, six feet tall…curly brown hair…super intelligent…kind of looks like me and you. Does that ring any bells?"

Both boys blew out an exaggerated sigh and rolled their eyes. "But Uncle Fitz is still asleep," complained Grayson.

"Well, did you wake him?" countered Abby as she walked over to the playpen to pick up her youngest. "That would be the nice thing to do, so he doesn't have to eat cold food..."

Once the boys realized that Abby wasn't bending on the rule, they gave in. "I'll do it," huffed Grayson.

"Thanks," smiled Abby as she placed the toddler in his high chair and strapped him in. "…and be nice to him. He's had a rough a few months."

A few seconds later, the boy returned with a big smile. "He said that we can eat without him." Both boys immediately dug in and started stuffing their faces. "And Mom, Uncle Fitz said that he's not feeling well and asked me to ask you to bring him a screwdriver."

"A screwdriver?" questioned Abby. "What does he need with a-" Abby stopped midsentence when she realized what Fitz really wanted. "I'll be right back," huffed Abby as she stormed down the hallway. "…and pay close attention to your brother. Make sure that he doesn't choke."

As Abby approached Fitz's suite, she could hear him heaving into the toilet. "_Just like old times_." She thought to herself. It reminded her of their days in prep school when they would party hard and get drunk on the weekends. Fitz could never hold his alcohol, so he would spend Sunday mornings throwing it all back up.

"Rise and shine!" screamed Abby as she busted through the door. "Breakfast is on the table! We have scrambled eggs with cheese…oatmeal….a pound of bacon…_and_ buttered toast. Yum! It smells so heavenly out there!"

"Abby," groaned Fitz as he leaned against the toilet. "I can't…too much….stomach hurts…" Fitz tried his best to suppress his urge to vomit but couldn't. He buried his face in the toilet and let it all out.

"You look terrible…worse than Spring Break of '99 when you did tequila shots of some sorority girl's stomach in Brazil, and I didn't think that was possible." Abby walked into the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel from the rack. "The looking worse part not the shot taking part. The shot taking part is definitely possible. I've done it. " she clarified as she took a seat beside him. She handed him the towel and waited for him to say something.

"She called last night," admitted Fitz as he laid his head against the toilet. "Apparently, she's pregnant."

"Fitz," whispered Abby as she started to rub his back. "Is it…" she trailed off.

Fitz took a deep breath and looked at Abby. "She doesn't know. The doctor puts the time of conception around our drunken one night stand and within a week of when she did this other guy."

"Fitz, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Have you decided on what to do?"

"No," admitted Fitz as he shook his head. "I told her that I wanted a DNA before I even consider talking about this baby."

"…and if it's positive? Will you take her back?"

"Probably," admitted Fitz. "I've always wanted to be a father. She was the holdout…and despite all of shortcomings, I still love her. She is the love of my life."

"Fitz…"

"I know. I'm pathetic," laughed Fitz as shifted his weight.

"No, you're not. We've all been there."

"Really? Then, why do I feel so alone?"

"Because…that's life. But…for what it's worth, I think everything will be fine. Fitz, you could move on from her at any time. You just need to put yourself out there. I promise you that there is someone out there who is ready for a family and is willing to settle down with you. "

"Really?" asked Fitz.

"Really," confirmed Abby as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. For the next few minutes, they sat there in silence and reflected on their lives up to that point. How could two siblings have completely different outcomes in life? Fitz deserved a family just as much as she did.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" announced Fitz breaking the silence.

"Sure…what?"

"Can you tell Mom before she reads it in the tabloids?"

"Noooooo!" answered Abby as she stood up. "No, I am not telling mom that you got your ex-wife pregnant. I told her about the engagement, about the divorce, _and_ about you decision to move to London. It is time for you to be a man and tell her yourself."

"But Abby," whined Fitz. "You are so much better at delivering bad news. You are always so focused and…I get in a room with her, and she gives me those puppy dog eyes. Then, I forget all about my problems because I don't want to disappoint her. You're used to that look. I'm not. "

"Well, you better get used to it because I am not telling Mom about this…"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later…<p>

Abby picked up the phone and dialed the one number she hated dialing. As the phone rang, she looked at Fitz and rolled her eyes. "_You owe me BIG._" She mouthed.

"I know," he whispered. "I will watch the boys this weekend, so you and Harrison can do whatever it is you two do…"

When the call connected, Abby inhaled deeply. "Mom," she breathed out. "I know. The boys just keep me so busy. Anyways, I have to tell you something before you read it in the tabloids…" She took another breath and slowly exhaled. "No, mom. I am not getting a divorce, and I am not throwing my life away by being married to Harrison." She took another deep breath. "No, I'm not pregnant. Don't worry. Harrison and I will not be having another 'bastard' _any time_ soon. He got 'fixed' after Gage was born." Abby leaned against the counter and tried to control her temper. "Mom…Fitz got Olivia pregnant!" For the first time since the conversation started, their mother was speechless. "Mom?" asked Abby. "I understand, and I will give him the message. Goodbye mother."

"What message?" asked Fitz as soon as Abby replaced the phone on its charger.

"She wants you back in the states…"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment or message me your opinions...<p> 


	2. Today is the Day

"Today is the Day..."

Hey Guys! I finally finished another chapter and thought I would share. If you read my other two stories, updates are on the way for those as well. Feel free to comment. Enjoy!

One week later…

As the New York sun rose outside and from below the balcony, Mellie stared out of her French doors and tried to forget the train wreck that was last night. She tried to forget the way the lights blinded her eyes…the way the production team stared at her when she entered the Newport cottage….but most of all, she tried to forget the fear that she felt. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how much Charles had broken her. He had taken every piece of her, and now, she was shell of her former self.

Mellie rolled over and buried her face into her pillow in hopes of muffling her sobs. The last thing she needed was for Jeannine to hear it and call in the cavalry. Despite what the gossip rags were publishing, she was depressed, not suicidal. However, after last night, maybe she should commit herself.

_Last night…_

_As Mellie and Cyrus walked into her cottage, the room fell silent. The producers, cameramen, and crew assistants all stopped what they were doing and stared. A young woman emerged from the crowd and greeted them. "Mrs. Vanderbilt," she smiled as she reached for Mellie's hand. "It's an honor to meet you. I am a huge fan of your work, especially with charter schools…oh, and Governor," She vigorously shook Mellie's hand and gave Cyrus a quick nod. "I'm a fan of your's too. I loved your idea to restructure Child Protective Services." She smiled. "Anyways, I'm Anna, one of the producers for Ms. Sawyer. We'll start the interview shortly, so you two have a seat anywhere…and if you need anything, just let me know." Anna gave them one more smile before disappearing into the kitchen. _

_They walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Mellie," started Cyrus as he leaned closer. "You don't have to do this. I can cancel the interview, and we can go home." _

_"No, I __**want**__ to do this." She whispered back. "It's not fair that __**he**__ can talk to The New York Times…The Washington Post and make all of these allegations. The public needs to hear my side of the story." _

_"Are you sure? Because this interview-" _

_"It's ok, Uncle Cy. I'm a big girl, and I can handle it." Mellie reached for Cyrus's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

_"Okay," answered Cyrus as he took a deep breath. He slowly closed his eyes and tried to order his thoughts. "…and don't forget. You can't mention anything about the abuse or the affairs, more specifically the ones with prostitutes because of the nondisclosure agreement…but the ones with assistants or colleagues are fair game. Also, stay away from any specifics about the divorce. When you talk about the settlement, just say it was generous. When they ask for which assets you acquired, only mention the cottage. __**Nothing else**__. When they ask why not more, explain the cottage was the __**only**__ thing you wanted from him. And as for the suicide allegation…" _

_Mellie laid a hand on Cyrus's shoulder and started rubbing small circles. "Relax. It's going to be fine. You and Andrew prepped me very well." She smiled. "You two asked every question the producers could possibly create. I got this." _

_Cyrus opened his eyes and turned towards Mellie. "I know you can handle it, but I'm just so tired of you "handling" things. I'm ready for you to move on and live your life. You wasted thirteen years on him. He doesn't deserve another second of your time. You need to move on and be happy, and I don't believe that this interview will-"_

_"Cy…" She interrupted. "This interview is my way of moving on. It allows me to tell my side of the story and to take back my life…and once it is over, I will hold my head up high, put everything behind me, and move on. I promise." _

_Cyrus nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Okay." He breathed as he pulled Mellie into a hug. I'm so proud of you…and despite what you mother says….if your father was here, he would be too."_

_"I know," she whispered as tears began to pool in her eyes. _

_A few minutes later, Anna returned and guided Mellie to her spot on set. Mellie took a seat in the Queen Anne chair and nervously looked around. The camera lights were bright and blinding. The microphone that she was wearing was too tight, and on top of all that, she was sweating profusely. She could feel the wetness pooling on the inside of her burgundy blazer. "Maybe I should have let Cyrus cancel the interview." She thought to herself. "But…this is __**Diane Sawyer**__. It takes months to schedule an interview with her, and Diane rescheduled one with a dictator for her. Plus, it beats having an interview with Katie Couric." _

_"Mrs. Vanderbilt," called Diane Sawyer as she entered the room. "It's an honor to meet you."_

_Mellie slowly stood and extended her hand, "It's an honor to meet you too, Ms. Sawyer."_

_"No, call me Diane." She corrected as she shook Mellie's hand and waved for her to have a seat. "My god," she awed. "You have grown into such a lovely woman. I remember you as a little girl in polka dots and pigtails sitting on President Beene's lap as I interviewed him about troop withdrawals in the Middle East._

_"Yes," giggled Mellie as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "For us, every day was 'bring you daughter to work day.' And Uncle Cyrus would have a mini stroke every time he brought me to a briefing or interview. He considered me a distraction."_

_"Thirty seconds…" announced a producer._

_ "Indeed, you were," answered Diane as she looked over notecards one more time. "It was easier to pull teeth than it was to get President Beene to answer a question with you on his lap."_

_Mellie closed her eyes and tried to fight back the tears as she remembered her father and their time in the White House. _

_Diane looked up from cards and saw sadness that had overcome Mellie. "I'm sorry," she apologized as she laid a hand on Mellie's knee. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was only trying to share a story." _

_"No," responded Mellie as she opened her eyes. "You're fine. I'm just overemotional right now. Between the divorce and everything else going on…I….it's okay." She assured Diane as she ran her fingers through her hair. _

_A few more seconds passed, and neither woman said a word. They allowed the silence to speak for them because there were no words English language…no quote from a historical figure...or a speech either one could give to subside the pain of losing someone. _

_"Fifteen seconds…." _

_ "Well, here we go," announced Diane as she removed her hand from Mellie's knee. "Just a reminder, the interview will last one hour with five three-minute commercial breaks. The questions will range anywhere from your background to your marriage to your plans after the divorce. If you feel uncomfortable answering __**any**__ question, you can always decline. Okay?" _

_"Okay." Mellie rubbed her hands along the tops of her thighs and silently prayed for the strength to make it through the interview. _

_ "5…4…3…2…1. Action!" _

_The cameras zoomed in on Diane Sawyer and waited for her introduction. "Good evening," She started. "I'm Diane Sawyer reporting live from Newport Beach. I'm here tonight with Mellie Vanderbilt. Some of you remember her as the small tot photographed on President Beene's knees twenty-five years ago while others remember her as the ex-wife of Charles Vanderbilt, CEO of Bilt Capital and heir to the Vanderbilt fortune. However, tonight she is all grown up and talking about her life on her own terms. "Mrs. Vanderbilt," _

_"Yes," smiled Mellie as she sat up straight and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. "Fire away." _

_"First question, why talk to the press now? The news of Charles's affair with his intern broke months ago. Why talk to the press now? "_

_"Because I'm tired of everyone hearing only half-truths. It is time for the American public to know the full story…" _

_"…and what is that?" clarified Diane. _

_"The full story is that my husband and I divorced because he is a philandering pig, not because of my alleged bout of depression or prescription drug abuse. He broke us…not me. Truth be told, Amanda Tanner was one of many extra-marital affairs for Charles, and I was simply tired of being humiliated. Thus, I decided to file for divorce. _

_"So, you are denying the allegations of abusing prescription painkillers?"_

_"Yes, I am," nodded Mellie. "I do not have a problem with painkillers nor have I ever. My only problem is that I wasted thirteen years of my life with a man who didn't love me enough to forsake all others."_

_ "…and did you try to commit suicide?"_

_"No, I didn't it. That was all gossip from the right-leaning media attacking my family for their political gain. I'm fine and very emotionally stable, as you can see."_

_"Really?" questioned Diane as she leaned towards Mellie. "Because we have evidence that you did." Diane Sawyer nodded at one of her producers and waited for them to bring her a small tablet. She gently tapped the screen and angled the tablet so Mellie could see the video. "There's no sound, but I think we can all infer what is happening." _

_As Mellie watched the video, her pulse quickened and throat tightened. It felt as if the world was crumbling around her. There she was unconscious and splayed across her velvet settee. She couldn't believe her eyes. Where did they get this? A few more seconds passed, she watched as Andrew rushed across the room and to her side. She watched him flip her onto her backside and check for pulse. She watched him drag her lifeless body across the townhouse to the kitchen sink and shove two fingers down her throat. _

_Diane stopped the video and handed the tablet back to her producer. "Mrs. Vanderbilt," she started. "Did you try to commit suicide? Was that not you and Lieutenant Governor Nichols in your home three months ago?" _

_"I umm-" stammered Mellie as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Diane…it's…" For some reason, she could find her words. "That was…" She continued to struggle for few more seconds before finally giving up. "I'm sorry." She huffed as she threw her microphone to floor. "I can't do this…it's too much." _

_She stormed out of the cottage and jumped into a waiting SUV. Once inside, she laid on the seat and sobbed. She should have listened to Cyrus. Now, the American public knows that she tried to kill herself. They saw the video. _

Mellie was brought of her thoughts by the sound of her alarm clock. She looked over and released a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding. As she thought about the day head, a small smile crept across her face because her life would begin again today. In a few hours, she would be in London living her life as Mellie Beene, and Mellie Vanderbilt was dead. .

Meanwhile in London…

As the Grant clan stood outside of Heathrow Airport, Fitz put on brave face for Abby and the boys. This was the worst part of traveling. He could handle the long flights, the terrible hotel service, and the hassle traveling, but saying goodbye to the boys and Abby broke his heart every time.

"Okay," announced Abby as she balanced Gage on her hip. "Uncle Fitz has a plane to catch, so everyone say 'Goodbye' and be sure to give him a hug and a kiss."

"Mom," whined Grayson. "We're in public. Someone might see." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants and awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Guys," Abby rolled her eyes and stared at her boys. Since becoming teenagers, the boys had become more concerned about their public image than about her feelings. "You're at the UK's busiest airport. What are the odds that someone you know is here right now AND paying attention to you?"

"Abby," sighed Fitz as he rocked back onto his heels. "I'll only be in the states for forty-eight hours. No need for the fanfare." Instead of hugging and kissing Grayson and Grant, he simply gave them a fist bump and reminded them to be good for their mom. He gave Abby one last kiss and headed inside.

As Fitz walked through the airport, he let his mind drift towards his current situation. How did he get here? He and Olivia had been divorced for months when they slept together. The ink was dry, and all of the assets had been divided. Why must she keep dragging him back in? For the next thirteen hours, Fitz thought about his relationship with Olivia. He thought about the baby and what affect it would have on their lives. With a child, their lives would no longer be their own. He would have to move back to the states, find another job, and provide for his family. Olivia would have to work less and be more selective about projects. Furthermore, she would have to put her career on hold. There would be no more filming two movies back-to-back or going on weeklong press tours. There lives would be different. In all honesty, Fitz always wanted to be father, but not like this. He wanted to be married, in loving relationship, before he brought a child into this world. He was at a lost.

As Fitz walked through JFK towards baggage claim, he tried to suppress the fear growing in the pit of his stomach. While the plane ride was easy, the walk to the pick-up area was not. With each step, his mind raced a little faster to think of an excuse for his mother. He needed a reasonable explanation for Olivia's pregnancy, so he could avoid a weekend full of disappointing stares. To him, every excuse sounded too outlandish to be believable while the truth would definitely hurt her more.

Fitz couldn't remember the last time that he felt this nervous. Maybe it was the minute he decided to drop out of John Hopkins…maybe it was the moment he learned of his father's affair…or maybe it was the day he quit his job and moved halfway across the world. While he regretted none of the changes in his life, the decision to make them was extremely difficult. Each one was accompanied with long days, sleepless nights, and hours in his study drinking scotch and listening to Louis Armstrong.

"You can do this," he thought to himself. "It's one weekend, and you'll be finished for the next few months." Fitz took a deep breath and grabbed his bag from the carousel. He slowly walked outside to the loading zone and waited for his town car. After a few minutes of waiting, a familiar Mustang pulled in front of him. "Dad," he sighed in relief.

"Hey son," answered Big Gerry as he stepped out of the car. "Sorry, I'm late. There was a wreck on the GW Bridge, and the cars were bumper to bumper. It was a mess!" He huffed. "Let's just say, I am voting in the next election. The Governor has to go," joked Gerry as stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Really?" asked Fitz. "You're voting him out of office because of traffic on the GW Bridge?"

"No, of course not. I'm not that petty. The traffic was the icing on the cake." He answered. "I'm voting against him because he killed my deal with Doyle Energies and ordered an SEC investigation on my finance department. That man has cost me millions!"

"Dad, " reminded Fitz. "You said that you would take it easy. It's just business..." He gave Gerry a knowing look. "Do you really want to have another heart attack?"

"Ok….ok…ok.." He agreed as he raised his hands in defeat. "I will let it go…but only because I want to meet the next heir to the Grant fortune…" He joked as he coyly smiled at Fitz.

Fitz adjusted the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder. "You know?" he asked awkwardly. "Who told you?" Gerry took a deep breath, shoved his hands into his pocket, and stared into Fitz's eyes. "Well…considering you and mom haven't spoken since the affair, I'm going to go with Abby. She's the only other person that knows…I mean beside Olivia and me-"

"… in her defense," Big Gerry interrupted. "Abby Bear tried to keep it a secret, but being the smooth operator that I am…I was able to pull it out of her."

"Really?" questioned Fitz. "That's all you did?"

"…and I may have promised to spend Thanksgiving with her and the boys this year." Big Gerry grabbed the bag off Fitz's shoulder and walked towards the driver side. "It's not the end of the world Fitz. So what? You're having a baby with your ex-wife. Everything will be fine," called Big Gerry as he slid into the driver seat.

Fitz walked over to the passenger side and slid into the Mustang. "No, it won't. We live in two different countries. My teaching gig at Oxford is only for the academic year, which means I don't really have a steady job. Plus, I'm crashing in Abby guest bedroom for god's sake. I can't fit a crib, let alone a nursery in there…"

"Fitz," interrupted Big Jerry. "All of those things are fixable. You can move back to the states, take a job at the company. Mark, our VP of Marketing, is stepping down at the end of the month to take a job at Amazon. The position is your's…if you want. You can also have Soho loft. I'm not using it anymore now that I've cut my hours at the office. There you go! All of your problems are solved."

"But, I love living in London. The city is beautiful. My students are great, and Abby and the boys are family. It's nice having dinner with them every night. I don't want to leave London. It's my home now."

"Ok," agreed Big Gerry as he put the car in drive and slowly pulled into traffic. For the rest of the ride, they rode in silence. Fitz needed the time to think, and Big Gerry had nothing else left to say about the matter. He decided to leave well enough alone.

As they pulled into the driveway of their Greenwich home, Fitz took a deep breath. Today was the day that he took control of his life. No more wallowing. No more excuses. He was going to live his life like he wanted.


End file.
